It couldn't be helped
by Chinka-san
Summary: Hijikata and Gintoki find eachother in a desperate situation when a normal duel goes horribly wrong. Hijikata is left to take care of Gin while his wounds heal, but it seems some things just can't be helped. Gintoki x Hijikata.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first proper fanfiction, and it's a gintama one :3 It's quite serious in comparison to the most gintama fanfics, so please be kind :) Enjoy :D

Warnings:

Yaoi/Shoenen-ai  
Language  
Mild violence, references to blood.

Pairing: Gintoki x Hijikata

**PS: when they say 'Sakata' they mean Gin :D

* * *

It couldn't be helped. It had been quite a long time since they last crossed swords. Blood trickled from the silver haired youth's forehead as he heaved on the ground, unable to stand any longer. The blade at his throat trembled ever so slightly, as the user's injured hand buckled under the weight of it. Rust coloured eyes glanced upwards through the blood stained hair, staring into the other. A fox-like grin curled on the young man's face as he rose, trembling, the sword still threatening his throat.

"Alright…Toshiro….you win." the samurai's voice quivered slightly as the grin faltered. Blood dripped onto cold silver.

"I'm not falling for that you natural-perm bastard," the blade curved into his throat "I nearly lost my eye to you the last time you 'gave up'. No, I'm going to kill you and make sure you can't come back to haunt me." the silvered headed samurai grunted in amusement, having to close one eye as a red hue tainted his vision.

"Oh? Haunt you? You make it sound like I'm already a ghoul." he taunted, letting his stained wooden sword touch the ground. The other man simply smiled, making sure to cut into his throat just enough to hurt him, but not enough to sever an artery.

"Sakata, you_are_ a ghoul. A silvery demon that never seems to cease in it's relentlessness to torment the lesser souls of this world," he closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword "I'm going to make sure you don't torment my soul any longer." the samurai was about to make the final, fatal cut when he was alerted to the fact that the other man was wilting, intentionally or not pressing his throat more deeply into the blade. His shuddering breaths grew weaker and the remaining man stiffened as those dulled, haematic eyes engraved themselves into him one last time before he lost consciousness and collapsed heavily onto his side.

"H-Hey! Don't you dare die you little punk bastard!"

It couldn't be helped. It had been quite a long time since they last crossed swords.

The silver haired young samurai had underestimated his foe's capacity to learn by his previous mistakes, the demon Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi had overestimated his foe's tolerance. The older man sipped a strong brew of piping hot tea gingerly as he allowed his to eyes trace the delicate contours of his foe's wounded body. His breathing was steady, but limited due to the bandaging of his chest and neck.

"Foolish…" he murmured as he cut an offending length of gauze from the other man's head. Those dull, lifeless eyes fluttered opened slightly to greet the gentle tugging of his bandage, they followed the young man's hand lazily to it's owner and gradually shut once more.

"Foolish…you have some nerve calling me that. You could have killed me you clumsy bastard." the younger man uttered softly, speaking slowly and clearly. Hijikata grunted in slight annoyance, taking another sip of his tea. He winced as his injured hand struggled to support the weight of the small liquid filled flask.

"Shut up, if I hadn't been there to save your sorry rear you'd be animal feed by now." regrettably, he knew that if he had never encountered him in the first instance that neither of them would be injured. Mistakenly nicking the femoral artery in the youth's leg was an amateurish folly; Hijikata was certain that the injury would have led to death if Gintoki had remained untreated for any longer. Though the two were bitter adversaries, neither of them would be content with expiring due to a common oversight. Respect and honour was highly valued. The silver headed man stirred, shifting his shoulders slightly. Wincing, he ceased movement and quickened his breaths, feeling the constriction on his throat caused him some obvious discomfort. Glancing up at the older samurai, he opened his mouth to speak. He needn't have bothered though. Hijikata gently manoeuvred his arm beneath his shoulders and cautiously lifted him, just enough to make sure his windpipe was straight enough so he wouldn't choke on the water he had been reticently glancing at. After a few shallow gulps, he refused to drink any more and was lowered softly to the futon. Hijikata sighed heavily and retrieved a packet of cigarettes and a lighter from deep within his robe. He recoiled in pain, cursing as he tried to light one of the cigarettes with the lighter; it had a stiff spark mechanism so he was then forced to use the other hand. The dark room burst into vibrant light for a few seconds before plummeting back into the peaceful darkness. Exhaling nosily, he contemplated leaving to allow the perm-headed youth to sleep in peace, but he thought better of it as the young man opened his eyes to stare at him.

Even though no emotion flittered into those dead looking eyes for a moment, he felt compelled to stay, as if he was staring at him in longing. Perhaps he wanted another drink. This emotionless expression was common in Gintoki and kept him fairly ambiguous to his enemies, it was a good trait to have from; a strategic point of view.

"Hey…Toshiro." the weak samurai's voice was quiet but crisp, it took the Vice Commander a little by surprise. Scoffing and taking a lazy drag from his cigarette, the older man breathed out quietly.

"That's Hijikata to you, you little punk. We're by no means on first name terms," he closed his eyes, wanting to avoid those seemingly devoid of life. "What is it?" Gintoki grunted in pain as he slowly lifted his arm out from underneath the blanket, extending it to Hijikata.

"You'll die if you move too much moron." Hijikata voiced flatly, taking Gintoki's trembling arm and lowering it back to the ground. A smile bloomed on the weakened soul's lips as he was firmly tucked into the futon, granting no means of movement.

"Thank you…Toshiro. I would never have forgiven you if you had let me…die on that battlefield under those circumstances. I would have…haunted you to your death." the youth stammered, his chest hitching slightly at the sheer effort needed to speak and breath concurrently. An amused, if somewhat exasperated laugh escaped his throat as he stared up at Hijikata's face. Hijikata merely grunted and continued smoking, turning his face away.

"I told you, it's Hijikata to you, asshole," he glared down at this pale, almost contrite face; not with hate, just with irritation, "I'll kill you if you say it one more…" there really was no point in continuing, as the young man had since retired into the arms of deep slumber. Hijikata mused to himself before putting out his cigarette and retreating from the room, as the youth was obviously resting adequately.

However, this was not immediately apparent, as the next morning when Hijikata decided to check in on him, he discovered that the young man was in the same condition as he was the night before. After carefully checking his pulse and breathing, Hijikata decided he should rouse him, just to make sure he wasn't slipping into a dangerous condition that he would need to be hospitalized for. Nudging his arm, he made sure he was firm, but not rough enough to hurt him.

"Hey Sakata. You'd better wake up you lazy son-nova-" he was cut off by the chilling groan that escaped the younger samurai's mouth; it punctured the very soul. Hijikata was sure he hadn't hurt him, nor had even managed to wake the man. Deeper groans of torment slowly, painfully emitted from the frail body until Hijikata could no longer dismiss it as mere pain from injury, but distress deep from within his mind. Those horrible cries he thought, are coming from the very depths of hell. With one swift jerk, the silver haired youth's eyes snapped open. Hijikata kneeled beside the bed shaking slightly as the other man shuddered and clenched his teeth from the sharp wrench that he had just given him. Taking a deep breath, Hijikata regained his usual composure and regarded Gintoki.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away when you didn't respond to my calls." the youth merely glared at him, malice clearly presenting itself in those normally so glazed eyes.

"Bastard, you meant that didn't you?! You just wanted to see me in pain you sadd-" he was cut off as he jerked backwards violently, cursing loudly. Pain so intense that he nipped his lower lip so hard a tiny sliver of blood trickled down his chin; his attempts to raise himself thoroughly thwarted. The older samurai clicked his tongue and, more caringly than he would usually act towards the bothersome man, casually wiped the blood away with his thumb.

"I warned you didn't I?" he was met with an aggrieved expression "I'll help you sit up; so I can change your bandages." It can't be helped I suppose, he thought fleetingly as he slowly made his way to the medical cupboard of his home. What else am I supposed to do? After retrieving the necessary supplies, he returned to the room and sat down beside the futon. Yawning, he routed around the little pile of medical paraphernalia for a small wooden pipe. Gintoki was teetering on the edges of unconsciousness when the other man shoved the offending object into his mouth.

"Bite down; this is going to hurt like a mother." the silver haired youth merely nodded in understanding and bit down, audibly, on the small piece of wood. The neat slice in Gintoki's chest was the main cause of his movement problems, stretching from just below his left nipple to his protruding right hip. Hijikata regarded this carefully as he cleaned the fairly shallow wound with medicinal balms and ointments. The younger samurai was generally well toned and firm for someone who spends most of his time either training or fighting, but disregarding that fact, he was also painfully thin. This suggested that while he trained he didn't eat or drink as much as he was burning off. As he finished wrapping the final piece of gauze around his chest, he secured it with a small strip of sticky medical tape.

"Right, that's that done," he wiped his clammy forehead wearily with the back of his good hand "I'll do your throat next and your leg last - a band-aid can be put on your forehead; you don't need bandaged there." he smirked as the younger man's face seemed to fall. Trembling trying to hold up the samurai, Hijikata manoeuvred himself behind him so that the weight would not strain his fractured hand. He cursed as a head of silver curls smashed into the side of his face.

"Will you be careful? I'll kill your sorry ass if you do anything like that again!" he roared as he tried to get himself stable. Breathing heavily, his eyes widened as he heard the plink of the small wooden object hitting the wooden floor not far from the futon. Could it have been a trick? No…he was far too badly wounded to do anything bold for now.

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have left me to drown in my own blood on that god forsaken field," Gintoki took as deep a breath as his dressings would allow, and exhaled slowly, shuddering slightly "Why are you doing this? Why not just let me die?" he tilted his head back so that it was almost touching Hijikata's, "Why are you taking such 'good' care of me? If I were you, I would be letting you suffer, rather than trying to avoid pain." Hijikata snorted in amusement as he punched the back of the youth's head, revelling in the abrupt yelp it produced.

"Who said I was trying to avoid hurting you?" he said softly as he removed the old bandage on his throat, "I have my morals; I'm not going to cut you down in this sorry condition. When I slaughter you, you'll be at your peak. I assure you of that." I have my morals, he repeated in his mind as he soothed the raw flesh with a numbing balm. Even though he had inflicted these wounds, even though he knew that he had every right to kill him; he didn't want to. It was difficult finding someone at the same legendary level of skill, the Demon Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi enjoyed being able to throw his all at the enemy without hesitation - knowing that the enemy will ultimately prevail. An excuse to better myself he concluded. His thoughts were interrupted as an unexpected guest wrapped their knuckles noisy on the door.

"Excuse me, Vice Commander Hijikata? We need your assistance in training today - I know you cannot fight but advice would be generously welcomed." said the meek voice from the other side of the door. Hijikata felt Gintoki's larynx bob beneath his fingers as he swallowed uncomfortably.

"Hmph…_is that so_?" he spoke more to himself than the inquiring visitor, raising his voice, "That's fine, I'll be there soon Yamazaki." why did they send him? He wondered as he finished wrapping the bandage and secured it. Carefully lowering the young samurai to the futon, he stood up and rubbed his temple.

"Don't try anything funny you little punk bastard. When I come back I'll change the dressings on your leg." he voiced casually as he sauntered out of the room, not waiting for a reply. Tilting his head to the side, he managed to catch mumblings the user obviously thought was out of earshot and gave a _'I heard that you perm-headed asshole!'_ even though the words were unclear.

The truth was, no one needed help at all. No one except Hijikata. The bewildered samurai stood in shock as three of his peers confronted him, all with an aggressive demeanour that he didn't appreciate or fully comprehend. Sighing, he decided it would be best to act nonchalant and proceeded to light the cigarette he had carefully taken the time to already implant on his lips. Exhaling, he folded his arms and regarded the more worthy of the 3 - his Commander, Isao Kondo.

"So what's this about? I'm kind of busy." the other two stiffened at his blatant impertinence towards his superior. However, Hijikata knew when he was allowed to be insolent, and this was such a time.

"Toshi! Don't take that tone with me!" Kondo bellowed, gathering himself up "I want to know about this Sakata fellow! He's dangerous if he can injure you so! Is he the one they call the _'silver demon' _Toshi? Is he?!" he cried, unwittingly showing his anxiety to his subordinates. Commander Kondo was a strong man with a kind heart; such displays were a natural occurrence, no one seemed to take notice anymore. Hijikata took a thoughtful draw from his cigarette and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry, he's not dangerous. That man wouldn't cause a fuss; he's not some mindless animal." he wouldn't do anything that required a shred of effort either he thought bitterly "Besides, don't act like you don't know him Commander; he is 'Odd-Jobs Gin'. The notorious slacker of the Yorozuya." no light seemed to spark in the apparently dim Commander's eyes, so Hijikata dismissed the notion with a wave of his hand.

"Never mind; don't worry I have everything under control." he said lazily before stalking out of the room. He knew this was at the height of disrespect, but he felt the need to leave. The air was so heavy with bloodlust and war; he knew if he projected the wrong image of the strong young samurai he was nursing, he would be facing a fatality disgracing his name. As he re entered the room of the youth, he was surprised to find him in only his boxers, tittering to himself as he tentatively wrapped thick bandaging around his wounded thigh. He was even more shocked when he rose to his feet unsteadily to greet him. Hijikata realised the expression he was making was unacceptable and twisted his face back into the stern glare that the samurai was more familiar with.

"I thought I told you no funny stuff." he said bluntly, cautiously taking a few steps towards him. Gintoki's lips curled into a delectable smile as he stalked Hijikata prudently.

"Yeah well…if I hadn't gotten the chocolate bar in my pants, I would be slurring unhinged mess by now." he retorted pertly, being sure to flash a childish grin in Hijikata's direction. Gintoki was known for his sluggishness and lack of enthusiasm; it never occurred to Hijikata that it might be a medical condition.

"If you needed a sugar fix, why didn't you just say?" Hijikata inquired with genuine interest. Gintoki merely shrugged, his smile faltering slightly as he fingered the bandage near his jugular.

"You did a good job of wrapping me up like a mummy. I appreciate it." he uttered mockingly as he held his neck with his hand, causing his elbow to jut out "I'm healing up quite nicely." Hijikata scoffed as he circled the youth, blatantly aware that the wound on his neck hadn't even entered the reconstruction phase of healing as a browning strip close to where his hand was suggested. He also knew that Gintoki's legs were shaking faintly.

"For the love of god _sit down _you fool; you'll split the artery in your leg and bleed to death all over my floor." he yelled in annoyed tone, uncovering a small porcelain bottle within the cabinet close to him. With it and two cups in his wounded hand, he sat down next to the surprising obedient samurai and handed him one of the cups. The younger man darted his dull, rust-coloured eyes at Hijikata, and then to the sake.

"I'm off duty, and technically you're my guest so don't worry about it." he spoke knowingly, almost in irritation, pouring the strong scented liquor into the shallow cup. In one swift movement he downed the translucent liquid, and quivered as the familiar, comforting warm sensation flowed down his throat and collected in his belly; proceeding to warm his body and relax him. He was relaxed further when he heard a soft, contented sigh from his companion. Pouring himself and the younger man another drink, he mused over the thought of complete intoxication. Holding the cup to his lips, he peered over the shimmering liquid to regard his relaxed partner. Blissfully unaware of his intentions, the young man proceeded to down another cup. Cheeks flushed slightly, he graciously held his cup out for more. Hijikata observed that while he was obviously becoming inebriated more quickly because of his generally empty stomach, his eyes and posture remained the same. The wiser samurai obliged, pouring another stiff drink. Hijikata cautiously sipped his sake, closing his eyes as the comforting numbing process was beginning to take place within his body. He sighed quietly and glanced at his companion, who returned the glance. Hijikata chuckled and relaxed his tense body, no longer feeling the threat of the youth.

"You should slow down, you're going to regret it in the morning." Gintoki almost scowled at this assumption and defiantly held his cup out for more.

"I can hold my drink, don't worry about that Toshiro." he said with utter confidence. This only sparked another laugh from Hijikata and the sound of liquid filling a small area quickly. He knew that he should stay sharp and alert, but something from this young man seemed to flow into the ones who were around him, in a pleasantly infectious sort of way. Realising he was smiling, he knew he had drank too much; only because that he too, had an empty stomach. He was surprised when the silver headed man sighed, not in contentment, but seemingly in anguish. At first he thought it was perhaps the frustration of his injuries, but it seemed to be much deeper than that. Even his eyes seemed to be burning with some strange, ambivalent emotion. Hijikata thought about asking him what was wrong, but thinking better of it he extended the bottle of sake to Gintoki, satisfied with his instincts as the other man smiled appreciatively and accepted another drink. There was something pleasant about the way the man drank, as if mentally considering all other options before each sip, inevitably choosing to numb whatever sorrows he might have concealed every time. He always seemed to consider it though. After taking the last sip of his current drink, the other samurai closed his eyes and seemed to contemplate something meaningful, before turning to Hijikata and smiling.

"This is some _nice_ stuff, isn't it?" he said quietly, almost graciously, his speech slightly slurred. The soft pink hue to his cheeks pleased Hijikata, for he was looking unhealthily pale even for someone with naturally paler skin to begin with. He looked healthy. The older samurai assumed that he was fully intoxicated now, due to the fact he was pleased about his enemy's condition. Taking a breath, he swallowed what was left in the cup and placed it on the floor in front of him. Gintoki seemed to watch him intently, as he dug around in his robes looking for his packet of cigarettes. Finding what he had been searching for, he pulled one of the sticks from the carton with his mouth and lit it, almost forgetting about his broken hand. It worried him that the other man was now very quiet, sheepish even as he stared contently at what he was doing. However dulled his senses had become, he was still threatened slightly. He cursed with a delayed reaction to using his injured hand, stroking the top of the hand softly, he had to force himself not to scream out when he realised Gintoki has gotten very close, very quickly. Staring into those haematic orbs, he did not detect any malice or hate, nor slyness or deviousness; only the same listlessness as before. His eyes lazily fell to the hand Hijikata was cradling, he found himself following them, so that both men focused they're attention on the hand. Gintoki sniffed and wiped his nose as his eyes came back up to meet Hijikata's, seemingly a side effect of the amount of alcohol he'd drank.

"Can I see?" he said oddly. The older samurai tried to reason why he would want to inspect the hand, but could find none obvious. He then hesitated as he realised it could have been a plot to disable him from preventing escape; causing him to lose conscious as he twisted the broken hand, breaking it even more. Of course, he dismissed it soon after thinking it as those lifeless eyes drilled into his own. Somewhat reluctantly, he held out his hand and observed what Gintoki did. It all seemed too innocent to him. He gasped audibly when Gintoki gently stroked the injured limb with one hand, whilst holding it firmly with the other. The silver haired youth's eyes widened slightly and he stopped what he was doing to regard Hijikata.

"Ah sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you. Did I hurt you?" Hijikata felt the rough skin of the younger male's hand gliding over the dressings, tenderly, without ill intentions. Gintoki ran a finger over some exposed skin of the fingers, causing the older man to jerk slightly. The feeling was not unpleasant, but it was unnerving. He turned his head away to exhale the smoke, not wanting to be rude and breath it into the other's face.

It was then that it happened of course, when he least expected it. Hijikata froze, breathless as he felt warm, soft flesh touch his own. He had just enough conscious to turn his head and look down at the silver haired youth, the silver demon, as he withdrew his lips from his exposed fingers. The urge to punch the man across the room grew so strong he physically started to tremble from the pressure building inside his muscles. However, when the youth stared up at him with those huge cow eyes, the feeling all but disappeared, as though the thought had never occurred. His eyes had not changed of course, but something behind them had.

"My mother….always used to do that when I hurt myself when I was a kid." he said vaguely, turning his attention back to Hijikata's hand. Mother…thought Hijikata as he stared at the young samurai, not sure how to approach the situation, what to do, what to say. He feared even with all his wits about him he would be dumbfounded on what to do. However, Gintoki made that decision for him, as he drew himself up so that he was nose to nose with him. Deep, red rust eyes seemed to devour him as curious fingers gently traced the edges of his jaw. These eyes seemed to have something though, a strangely innocent fascination about them, like that of a child. A thumb came off its course and tentatively brushed against Hijikata's trembling lower lip. The urge to run was unbelievably, nothing else entered his mind but the primal urge to defend himself from something he feared. He could not move. His body was aching from the sheer strain of trying to move his stiff, uncooperative limbs.

"I've always…admired Toshiro. I've always thought you were stronger than anyone else…I didn't want to hurt you…" the shock of hearing the young man's voice shattered the temporary spell he was under, and he managed to smack the hand away from his face.

"D-Don't _touch_ me!" he screamed, backing away; causing the cigarette to fall from his mouth and gently smoulder on the tatami mat beneath him. Gintoki observed it until it lost its life, then concentrated on Hijikata once more. He crawled on his hands and knees until he backed the fearful samurai against the wall at the far side of the room. A smile of satisfaction crawled across his face as he closed in on him. The threat that he might kick him across the room didn't seem to bother the natural-perm youth as he kept over the tops of his knees and made sure his face was very close to the other's. Hijikata could no longer take the submissive role and lunged at the young samurai, hurtling them both across the room, smashing into their previous sitting area. A painful squeal from the younger male suggested submission, but a hand shot out from seemingly nowhere to grab a fist-full of the older samurai's thick black hair. Hijikata was overwhelmed from this as he tried to escape the silver demon's clutches. He failed though, and stared ahead almost blinding. Pink cheeks obscured his vision, as well as curly silver locks licking his face. Warm, soft lips tenderly suckled at his own; slowed breathing and a tentative stroke of his collar bone alerted him to what was actually happening. He felt as though he could no longer draw breath, the strands of hair that were almost ripping from his scalp were not his main concern. No, it wasn't the way that Gintoki's lips curled around his own, sucking softly, silently begging for permission. The most frightening thing, to Hijikata's knowledge, about this whole situation…was that he desperately, shamelessly, wanted to give it to him. The older samurai's eyes widened, his brow knitted as the silver haired youth slid his tongue lazily across his lower lip, begging desperately for permission to enter, his hot, gasping breath as his tongue retreated momentarily sent shivers racing down his spine. In reluctance, Hijikata swallowed hard…

It seems….it couldn't be helped.

…and opened his mouth.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^ There will be much more in the next chapter, so I hope you will tune in for that also :D

Could you please review and tell me what you thought of it? Thank you, it would make me very happy :3

And in hindsight - Merry Christmas everyone, and a happy new year!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter, hope you enjoy it :D This contains a little more humor I feel...:D

Warnings:

Yaoi/Shoenen-ai  
Language  
Mild violence/References to blood.

Pairing: Gintoki x Hijikata

PS. When they say 'Sakata' they means 'Gin' and when Gin says 'Oogushi-kun' he means Hijikata.

* * *

Hijikata gasped as Gintoki's tongue glided across his own to lazily caress the roof of his mouth. His head tilted slightly, and the older samurai felt the hand that was tightly gripping his hair slacken, travelling down to the base of his head and gently fondling the short hair at the back. It felt a bit more relaxed now; even Gintoki had closed his eyes. Something still didn't feel quite right though. With one last swirl of the tongue, Gintoki withdrew momentarily from Hijikata, teasingly nipping his lower lip before hungrily devouring the exposed flesh below the samurai's jaw line. Gasping, the older man gently clutched the youth's hair; the thick, silver curls licked around his fingers readily. This is bad, he thought as he felt the young man's hand travel downwards to trace the contours of his spine, loosening his robe as it did so; he cried out slightly as Gintoki's hot, moist breath gently cascaded into the sensitive opening of his ear.

"Tosh…Toshiro wants this _baaaad_ doesn't he? I can tell…" he said drunkenly. Hijikata felt a long, slender digit slide across his larynx. He shuddered. "That's because Toshiro…because he hasn't done this in a _long_ time." he realised that he had the chance to escape and tightly grasped the curls he had been holding relatively gently for the past few minutes. Gintoki squeaked and reeled, trying to prise the older samurai's hand from his head.

"Listen you! You…you _drunken moron_! _I_ don't want this, and _you_ don't want it either!" he hesitated as Gintoki stared up at him, almost sheepishly; surprised as the silver samurai's eyes blinked lazily and he abandoned his efforts to escape. In response to this, Hijikata tentatively released the clump of hair, letting him fall to his hands and knees. Seemingly more dazed than before, he slowly turned away from the older man to crawl into the bed close by, mumbling incoherently to himself before wrapping the sheets around him and falling into sleep. Hijikata exhaled slowly, observing at the younger man as he lowered himself to the ground. Trying to find reason in that man…was impossible. As his breathing stabilized, he picked himself up and hesitantly left the room, his eyes never leaving the other samurai. I…have my morals, the thought contemplatively as he made his way to the spare room he was sleeping in; to do something like that with someone so drunk would be irresponsible he assured himself. Stopping momentarily, he cleared his throat and took one last look back at the room, absently licking his lips, trying to recall what he had tasted before; a taste he could only define as being…sweet. I have my morals.

It wasn't until the next day he realised the enormity of the situation. Lying in his bed, he covered his face slowly with his arm, absently wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead. Still feeling the after-effects of drinking too much, he cautiously rose from his bed and felt his way around the room, making his way towards the toilets. His vision blurred in and out of focus with each pound of his head and he had to stop momentarily to find his bearings.

"Good morning Toshi!" Hijikata closed his eyes and slowly exhaled as his vision failed him "You knocking it back last night? That's not like you! Say how about when you come for breakfast, I'll give you mine as well! How about it?" I can hardly keep down what little I had yesterday, he thought bitterly, swallowing harshly as anything in his stomach made a brave dash for freedom. As he opened his eyes he was greeted with his commander - and seemingly Captain Okita Sogo as well.

"Hey Vice Commander…you were really knocking it back sir? You're all sweaty sir. Your eyes are all blood-shot sir. Very unattractive sir. You'll never get married now sir." he said bluntly, gently poking Hijikata's face mockingly.

"Oh _shut it_ you little half wit." he grumbled, before pushing past them both finding his full bladder unable to withstand the wait anymore.

"Hey Toshi! Don't forget my offer!" his Commander shouted, with good intentions.

"Hey Vice Commander! You're unattractive! Don't forget it!" Hijikata braced himself to lunge at the young Captain, but decided against it as he was teetering on the edges of wetting himself. Throwing himself at the nearest of the urinals, he parted his robe hastily and lowered his underwear; feeling the sharp, painful stab in the abdomen that reminded him that he had held it in for too long as he tried to relieve himself. After some coaxing, a fast, steady flow finally was released and he relaxed, resting himself on the wall slightly as he sighed in utter relief. It was only in that brief moment of unguarded rest that he realised there was someone else in the room with him. His eyes darted from one side to the other. No one else using the urinals. He noticed that one of the cubicles of occupied. Cursing as he missed the urinal slightly, he finished his business and tentatively tried to make his way out of the room without being noticed.

"Hey hey…anyone there? Can you help me out? There's no toilet roll in this cubical and I need it," there was a pause "Like…_bad_." Hijikata gritted his teeth as the familiar voice rang unpleasantly in his ears. He mused just walking away and pretending he heard nothing, but was inclined to stay, recalling the little of what he remembered of the previous night. Cursing under his breath, he tossed a roll over the wall of the cubicle and hastily retreated from the room, not bothering to register the words that were said in appreciation. Flexing his hand as his movement slowed, he noticed it was considerably better than it was before and, after digging around in his robe, he retrieved his cigarettes and took one graciously. Exhaling hastily, he turned into his still dark room and planted himself down on the futon heavily.

"This really is too much…" he said aloud, rubbing the back of his neck, stiff from sleep. Taking another deep draw from the cigarette, he reclined against the wall that backed the futon, deciding he should get at least one more day's rest. He almost choked as he felt the presence of someone, and glanced the ghost-like vision of someone hovering meekly by the doorway.

"Hey…Oogushi-kun? Could you change my bandages?" the voice was very distinguishable, monotonous and plain. Gintoki. Hijikata regarded him carefully; he was paler than usual and seemed to need the support of the door frame, and yet his voice was unwavering. Oogushi-kun? Did he pull that one out of his ass? Oh, he called me that when….ah forget it. Clicking his tongue, he grunted as he rose and casually sauntered over to the youth.

"Oh? You need me do you?" he flashed a glare at the listless youth and took another deep draw "You could do your own yesterday." Gintoki blinked and patted his chest almost absently.

"Ah did I? I don't really remember." his eyes rolled upwards as if he recalled something "Ahhh, my leg right? But I can't do my chest or my neck." he scratched the back of his head gingerly and stared at Hijikata, who merely sighed.

"Fine, fine…sit on the futon and I'll get the supplies." he snapped, pushing past the silver haired man to march angrily down the corridor. It had been his intention to look after Gintoki until his wounds had fully healed, but after the events of the previous night, he could only hold contempt for him. He felt as though his feelings had been manipulated by the silver haired demon; regardless though, he still felt it necessary to care for him until he could leave. After retrieving everything he required he returned to the room to find Gintoki playing with his lighter. This did not amuse.

"What are you doing? You'll waste all the gas you moronic bastard." he said flatly, dumping the materials and snatching the lighter, he shook it close to his ear to make sure not too much had been wasted. He was greeted with that moronically childish grin that Gintoki bestowed upon those he was mocking.

"Sorry, it was just sitting there and…I got bored so I-" he yelped at the sharp smack to the head he received as Hijikata sat down, assembling the medical equipment.

"Idiot. Perm-headed bastard." he uttered as he began peeling the bandage from the younger samurai's throat. He was surprised when the youth didn't retort, he only seemed to stare through him, absently scratching the bandages on his chest. Hijikata slapped away the hand irritably and continued with what he was doing. Noticing the 3 or 4 new bruises on the young man's body, a wave of guilt consumed him and he tried to be a little more gentle. His experiences from the previous night were hazy, though he definitely remembered giving the other man a good beating. There was something he couldn't quite put his finger on that made him very uneasy in the youth's presence. The deep puncture in his neck was now a thin strip, healing quickly and without hindrance. Pleased with his Hijikata grunted in approval and gently smeared some of the medicinal balm across the wound. He smiled as he felt Gintoki shiver as his cold touch. His concerns about the wound on his chest were only deepened as the youth's hand found its way back to the previous spot and began scratching feverishly. Once again, he stopped the hand, holding it this time instead of hitting it away.

"Is it irritating? Does it itch uncontrollably?" he asked sternly as he regarded the heavily browed bandage. Gintoki's eyes widened a little in surprise, then he joined Hijikata in observing his chest,

"Mmm…I guess you could say that. Though, it's more sore than itching." he seemed to think about it "I remember getting kicked there, so perhaps a stitch or two has come away?" he mused, his expression twitching as he tried to preserve his composure. Hijikata ground his teeth, feeling guilty but also feeling panicked, as the other man seemed to recall more from that night than he did. He shook of the feeling of dread and began wrapping the bandages for his neck. Once this was finished, he lowered himself to Gintoki's chest and sniffed gingerly, receiving a scoff from the silver haired youth.

"Hey…that's kinda weird Oogushi-kun. Is this what you do on weekends?" he oozed coolly, jerking not so coolly as Hijikata yanked the medical tape from it's position to start unwinding the dressings.

"Well, it's not gangrenous, so I assume some stitches have been torn." he said nonchalantly as the youth grimaced. Revealing the wound, their suspicions had been correct and Hijikata had to stitch a section of the wound back up. This will prolong his illness…he thought wearily, cutting the thread briskly and applying the medicinal balm to the still raw flesh. He faltered as he noticed the stark contrast in the redness of the would to the paleness of his skin. Despite his physique, he looked rather weak and frail in this position. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted as Gintoki slapped his hand away from him, Hijikata stared at him in anger, then bowed his head in apology, realising he had been resting the weight of his hand on the wound. After being completely bandaged, Hijikata rinsed his hands in a bowl of medicinal alcohol and dried them on his robe. He flinched as a minor cut on his hand stung from the strong alcohol. Holding the hand to his mouth, he cautiously licked the small cut, removing the offending liquid with his tongue and replacing it with his inoffensive saliva. Wandering eyes soon caught the image of Gintoki, the fresh white bandage seemingly catching the light in the room, causing it to radiate slightly. His eyes rested there for a moment, watching his chest rise and fall delicately, consumed by the way his muscles rippled somewhat, slightly limited under the tight bandaging. They slowly followed the beautifully flowing contours of the ever moving body, faltering just above his navel. He gulped. He had to stop himself from biting down on his own hand as Gintoki tentatively touched his shoulder.

"Hey hey, you alright Oogushi-kun? You seem a bit…away." he said plainly, retracting his hand to scratch at his own shoulder. Hijikata released his hand, wiping the saliva covered limb feverishly on his robe. Why am I even looking at him? He thought furiously, digging out another cigarette and lighting it hastily. He was only met with confusion as Gintoki continued scratched absently, giving a dog-like yawn. His eyes seemed to grow heavier. Hijikata took the cigarette from his mouth.

"If you want to sleep, you're free to," he turned his attention towards the garden "Its not like I'll be going back to sleep today anyway." he figured this was his way of apologising for his behaviour the night previous. However, he didn't expect this to be taken the way it did.

He sat in awe as the young man brought the injured hand to his mouth and gently suckled on the tiny cut. Hijikata gasped as the warm flesh caressed his own, wanting to recoil his arm as the youth's tongue slid over the small cut over and over. Gintoki's eyes flickered upwards and a smile curled onto his lips as he sucked harshly, drawing blood out of the wound. The expression deepened as he gazed at Hijikata's expression, a mix of horror and awe. Gintoki released the hand and smirked as Hijikata cradled the limb, as though scalded. He licked his lips mockingly.

"You don't remember anything from last night do you?" he asked kindly, moving himself a little closer "Hmph…you really can't hold your drink, can you Oogushi-kun?" The older samurai merely blinked, desperately trying to recall what had happened. But he could not. Gintoki gently wrapped his arm around the other man, bringing him into his chest closely, hugging him tightly. Hijikata gasped at the notion of him being so intimate with the other man, but something inside him begged, pleaded for him to reconsider. These feelings soon became overpowering, and he ceased struggling, letting Gintoki plant soft kisses on his head. He couldn't condemn the feeling, it felt good. Letting himself relax in the other man's arms, he was comforted by the deep, powerful booming of the younger samurai's heart against his ear. It felt so close he might be able to reach out and stroke it. He felt Gintoki chuckle as he found himself caressing his heavily bandaged chest. Feeling his cheeks becoming warmer, he knew the deep inner struggle veering towards escape. Or Dominance. However, neither of these were an option to Hijikata, as he felt his robe slip effortlessly from his shoulders to the floor with a soft rustle. Hijikata gasped and began to struggle once more, the feeling of another being's flesh being so close to his own made him spasm uncontrollably. He wanted to run, his instincts were telling him that what he was doing was wrong, especially for someone in his position - but his thoughts were interrupted as the silver headed demon lunged forward suddenly, pinning him to the floor. His movements were almost feline, as he positioned himself above Hijikata with an expectant look on his face. He smiled. Leaning in, he softly kissed Hijikata's lips, teasingly retreating then coming back for a fraction longer, until Hijikata's mouth opened in protest at his departure. A satisfied smile curled on Gintoki's lips as he drove his tongue into Hijikata's unresisting mouth, lowering himself to his elbows to be closer to him. Hijikata felt his fingertips tingle as Gintoki lowered himself further, his chest slighting his own as he deepened the kiss. Unable to merely lie there any longer, he brought his previously stationary hands up to lock around Gintoki's neck, and raised a leg so it softly glided against the other man's soft skin. He received an unexpected thrill from hearing the almost inaudible moan hum in the other man's throat. The youth didn't waver however, his eyes were closed in a pleasant, content manner as he swirled his tongue lazily against Hijikata's, just as he had before. Any attempt at dominance was quickly thwarted so Hijikata could do nothing more than allow Gintoki to have his way. Gintoki withdrew himself and rose to his knees, sitting comfortably on Hijikata's stomach. He smirked at the Vice Commander as he wiped a line of drool from his lip with his thumb.

"My my Oogushi-kun…you look completely debauched." he exclaimed with far too much satisfaction than Hijikata was comfortable with. Steadying his uneven breathing, Hijikata managed to rise to his elbows to face Gintoki. His glare was only returned with a smirk, and those tired-looking eyes. Hijikata swallowed harshly, putting his weight onto his left arm, he lifted his right and gently traced the curve of Gintoki's protruding collar bone; he smirked as Gintoki shivered, letting out a noticeably pleasured sigh.

"You're not looking so angelic yourself." he uttered as Gintoki's hands cupped his own. He cocked an eyebrow as the youth breathed onto it. The other man laughed slightly as he rubbed the limb gently.

"Your hands are freezing…do you know how much of an turn-off that is? We really have to get you gloves for the next time." he said casually, breathing onto the hand once more. It felt good. Hijikata's pride got the better of him though, and he pulled the hand away moodily.

"Don't be so cocky; you'll be lucky if I don't disembowel you for everything you've done." he was merely greeted with a mischievous grin. His eyes widened in shock as he felt immense burning rising from the very pit of his groin, rising and bubbling to the surface, causing his whole body to tremor. If Gintoki's lips weren't firmly attached to his, he was sure he would have let out a scream as Gintoki rocked his hips, grinding their loins together painfully slowly. It took a moment before Hijikata could fully comprehend what was happening. The youth had quickly repositioned himself; his arm interlocked his own, his chest rubbed against the other's harshly; the bandages irritated his skin slightly as the ridges glided over an exposed nipple. His legs were apart, Gintoki's between them, he could feel his warmth through the fabric, an intense heat comparable to his own. He wanted to scream out as he realised the intense heat was an erection that had been blooming for a short time now, unbeknownst to him because of all the other distractions and complicated feelings that had been bombarding him. He opened his eyes, the lack of tongue moment encouraging this, to be greeted with those haematic orbs; though half-cast, still just as powerful. He could feel a smile grace the other man's lips as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek, which Gintoki licked away, after parting lips with him noisily. Hijikata's breaths were heavily and strained as he tried to support the other man's dead weight. He gasped and clutched the sheets of the unmade futon tightly as Gintoki's warm, wet tongue slid along his jaw line, stopping for a brief, fleeting kiss, then continuing on it's journey. The youth only stopped when he reached Hijikata's ear, he flicked the lobe with his tongue teasingly, obviously delighting in the gasps and small whines he was receiving as payment.

"Hey…Oogushi-kun?" he whispered softly, each word as clear and crisp as a winter's morning "Does it feel good?" Hijikata winced slightly as the drawn out breaths from the youth's nose tickled his newly moistened skin. His breath escaping him, he collapsed as Gintoki rocked his hips harshly, and was left lying uncomfortably on the futon with one arm over his face, hiding his embarrassment. Gintoki giggled childishly and lifted his arm, peeking at him. Hijikata's face was burning now, sweat glistened his face and chest, his shuddering, heaving breaths proving he could no longer hide his frustration. Turning his face away sharply, he was poised to bite if anything came near.

"Oogushi-kun…come on…there's no need to feel embarrassed." Hijikata felt his eyes snap open unwittingly, and his body threw itself at Gintoki.

"Embarrassed?! You have no idea what that word means do you?!" he screamed hysterically as Gintoki caught his arm mid-swing. "Do you even know what this means?! Do you fully comprehend what we're doing?!" Hijikata tried to contain himself, but his body was screaming for some kind of release, and he felt this was better than the road they were heading down. He faltered though, feeling his eyes filling from sheer frustration and embarrassment.

"It's disgusting! It's completely vile! You…._you're_ disgusting!" he wailed, shying away from Gintoki's grip "Look at what you've done to me! You've reduced Demonic Vice-Commander Hijikata Toshiro into some…some snivelling housewife!" Shuddering gasps were all he could manage, his strength leaving him as Gintoki's strong arms wrapped around him, his lips curling graciously around his own before he buried his head into the crook of his neck.

"Don't be ashamed of the way you're feeling." Gintoki whispered. Hijikata gasped as he nipped a sensitive spot on his throat "Besides…" a devilish demeanour overcame Gintoki as he wrenched Hijikata from him, forcing him to stare into his blood stained eyes.

"A samurai like you…a mouldering piece of _shit_ like you couldn't possibly handle me," he grinned evilly, clutching the back of Hijikata's head he pulled him in, just short of their lips touching "You…you're a weak, feeble minded _cockroach_ under my foot…you're a lesser man just for being in my presence." and with that, he forced their mouths together; the strained, forceful kiss was unpleasant for both, but it remained until he parted once more before locked them together again. "I could easily _kill_ everyone in this building…because you're such a _weak_, _pitiful_ mongrel." Until Hijikata ended it.

Biting down with all the strength that was available, he cleanly punctured the other man's lower lip; causing blood to gush in a small stream from his mouth to his chin. There was pain in the young samurai's eyes, but there was also relief. The expression was so complicated, Hijikata daren't question it, he merely released him. The taste of metal was so strong in his mouth, he had to spit it out as his stomach turned. Gintoki laughed from opposite him. He wanted to punch that smirk off of his face, but the look he received convinced him to merely keep his fist clenched for the moment. The younger samurai wiped his mouth gingerly, but a new stream replaced the one he had just wiped.

"Nothing like bringing the blood to the boil, right Oogushi-kun?" Hijikata frowned, he couldn't tell his intentions anymore. That friendly carefree smile had only moments ago been intensely menacing and cruel. Hijikata said nothing, he only looked at the man opposite him; strong, and surprisingly cunning too.

"I don't want to see such a strong man - a man I admire, snivelling like a frightened child." Gintoki said finally, reaching up and scratching the back of his head. "I was just trying to restore a bit of…masculinity…fighting spirit if you will." he said contemplatively, his half-cast eyes rolling upwards lazily. The older samurai regarded him carefully before crawling over to him and gently taking his jaw in his hands.

"Masculinity? I don't know about that…but thank you…Sakata. I needed that." he said quietly and with slight reluctance. He licked the blood from his chin and followed it to his swelling lower lip before suckling contently on it. A smile emerged as Gintoki opened his mouth, uttering a sweet nothing before taking control once more. Hijikata had lost whatever restraint had been holding him before, and let Gintoki lower him to the futon. It can't be helped…he thought in reflection as Gintoki nuzzled his neck, bestowing countless pecks and licks to the soft, gently pulsating flesh. Hijikata turned his head so that more flesh was exposed, and Gintoki graciously complied; tendering the skin close to his jaw as his hand slowly, cautiously swept lower down his torso so softly caress the tight, firm muscles of his thigh. Hijikata swallowed and opened his mouth, crying out silently as the rough skin of the hand rubbed the tender skin just below his navel.

Rust-red eyes darted up quickly as fingertips lifted the band of his underwear cautiously, to brush against pubic hair fleetingly. Hijikata returned the stare, giving permission silently as those same fingertips probed deeper to teeter on the edge of hot, sensitised flesh.

This surely…cannot be helped.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this :) Sorry...I'm not very good at writing about...'that' so please forgive my inability to do so this chapter, but as you can probably draw from this ending, it 'will' be in the next one, I promise you.

As always, could you please review and tell me what you thought? That'd make me happy :)

In hindsight - Have a happy new year :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay; it's the type of chapter that requires one to be...in the mood, as it were. XD Here's chapter 3

Warnings:

CONTAINS STRONG YAOI  
Language  
Mild violence

Pairing: Gintoki x Hijikata

PS. When they say 'Sakata' they means 'Gin' and when Gin says 'Oogushi-kun' he means Hijikata.

* * *

Hijikata expected those probing fingers to go much deeper, but they instead retreated; rising up once again to caress a suitably raised nipple, circling the circumference lazily. It seems he could not hide his disappointment as laughter hummed against his neck.

"Are you enjoying it? Hmm…Oogushi-kun?" Gintoki whispers as he sucked on reddening skin. The bastard's teasing me…Hijikata thought angrily as he felt the rough finger against the sensitive skin. Jerking, he almost threw Gintoki off of him as the nail of the finger tore into the flesh.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he restrained himself from shouting, as it would attract attention. The silver haired man merely blinked up at him with a nonchalant expression as he circled the nipple again. He shivered.

"You can't take it rough Oogushi-kun? I thought you would have preferred it that way." Gintoki said moodily, staring at Hijikata relentlessly. The skin was not broken, nor even showing traces of being scratched. After Hijikata examined himself once more, he lay cautiously back down on the futon, covering his eyes with an arm.

"No scratching or biting, or I'll kick you back to puberty. Arrogant bastard." he received a grunt and felt movement, but nothing of the previous activities were resuming. He dared a peek and realised the young man was removing what was left of his undergarments. Unable to resist, he moved the arm a little more, as he viewed the young man and all that he had to show. The way his muscles rippled with each careful breath caused Hijikata to gulp; his eyes were drawn downwards, to that specific area just below the navel. White. Gintoki must have noticed his line of sight, and placed a hand hastily over his groin.

"Ah Oogushi-kun! You pervert! And it's only our first date too…" he said mockingly, turning his body away from him, exposing his backside to him. Hijikata blinked in disbelief and raised himself to a sitting position, grinding his fingers into the futon to keep himself composed.

"What are you doing you clown!" he shakily exhaled "Get on with it or I'm leaving." he said promptly, refusing even to glance at the other man. He found himself looking up, however, as he felt movement on the futon. Gintoki had knelt down and was gently fingering Hijikata's waistband. His eyes widened and he shied away from his touch.

"Sorry, I was just teasing. It's okay, I wont do it again." he cooed softly, removing the underwear smoothly and tossing them to the side. Black. Gintoki raised his eyebrows fleetingly before returning to his usual expression. A hand was pressed firmly to Hijikata's stomach to force him onto his back, but he did not move, he glared at Gintoki as a fox-like grin spread on his face. Whatever he had been planning though was quickly forgotten though, as a strange but pleasant heat exploded in the pit of stomach; the familiar bubbly, tingling sensation followed suit. Unintentionally tightly closed eyes opened a fraction to catch a glimpse of the young samurai drag a rough finger up the shaft of his member, to lazily, cruelly dance over the head before travelling back down again. Hijikata moaned audibly this time and tightly gripped the sheets of the futon, as Gintoki curled his hand around his throbbing member. Shuddering, he almost cursed as the young man pulled his thumb across the slit. He opened his eyes to find himself staring into those bloody discs. Sweat glistened on his tight, warm body; fighting the urge to thrust into the firm grasp of the samurai. Gintoki smiled, obviously revelling in the reaction he received from slowly pumping the throbbing organ, twisting the Demon Vice-Commander's usually stoic expression into that of wanton desire and lust. Hijikata gasped as the hand was removed; the relentless pounding of blood lessened ever so slightly. At first it was almost a relief, but an ache soon presented itself, an ache so strong and violent he could not ignore it. Swallowing, he brought himself up and curled an arm around Gintoki's neck, grateful for the rush of pleasure and release it brought as they kissed. The young man pushed him away gently, enough to clamp his mouth to his neck and tenderize the already marked flesh. Hijikata moaned softly and dug his face into Gintoki's shoulder. This is the point of no return, he thought as he pressed his shallow nails into the young man's pale skin. I can't just leave now, he closed his eyes. I need it. Gintoki pulled himself away suddenly and repositioned himself, unable to hide a smile as he parted Hijikata's legs.

"Don't worry Oogushi-kun," he lowered himself carefully, a hand stroked down the inside of Hijikata's thigh slowly, reaching its destination as it wrapped around the hot, hard flesh at the base "I'll be very gentle." irritated as this comment made him, Hijikata didn't have time to dwell on it; glorious warmth engulfed his arousal. He recoiled as slick muscle caressed his member, twisting and twirling relentlessly; pressure building as he felt the flesh being sucked. With each slow, rhythmic bob of Gintoki's head, more pleasure, more heat fractured his tightening body. Holding his breath and clamping a hand over his mouth, he felt Gintoki's eyes on him and looked down, giving his approval with a slight nod. The sucking didn't increase, but the young man's skills presented themselves; moaning deeply, the young man hummed into the sensitized flesh, as his free hand gently caressed inner thigh. Hijikata released his breath harshly, his free hand only finding purchase amongst Gintoki's thick curls. I'm at my limit. Moaning strenuously through his hand, his grip tightened as the other samurai flicked his slit, his eyes darting upwards to seek approval. Knitted eyebrows, rapid breath and sweat causing normally free strands to stick to his face, Hijikata hoped, would be enough of an answer; he knew that if he took his hand away from his mouth, the howl that would emerge would call the whole Shinsengumi to his room. Seemingly satisfied with this response, the young man sucked deeply rolling his tongue across the rim of the head; flicking upwards to dart across the slit once more. It was then that Hijikata could no longer hold in what he had been trying to desperately. His body released itself, spilling helplessly into Gintoki's welcoming mouth. He was sure he lost consciousness for a few moments as his vision sparked, only half aware of himself falling, with a thump, to the futon. His body shuddered as he continued to orgasm, each pulse of pleasure lessening with each contraction, until it was a mere tingle accompanying the inconsistent throbs swirling within him. Breathing slowly, it occurred to him that throughout, the delicious warmth that had devoured him had never left, and looking up, he discovered the silver haired man was still sucking the ever softening organ.

With one last vulgar slurp, Gintoki removed himself from Hijikata, smiling almost cockily.

"Ah, so you enjoyed it Oogushi-kun? I expected as much…" he seemed confused for a moment, before tentatively licking his lips. "You're definitely not sweet Oogushi-kun." he said contemplatively, crawling over Hijikata so that their bodies rubbed together. Hijikata grimaced as Gintoki's arousal touched his flaccid member, still fairly sensitive just after orgasm.

"Moron…what were you expecting? Candy?" he retorted mockingly, allowing Gintoki access to his neck, though he seemed content in kissing his collarbone this time.

"Maybe." The young man rocked his hips suddenly, grinding them together. Hijikata sighed as a small wave of pleasure budding from within him accompanied the pain, he knew he wouldn't have another erection for some time, but the actions were not completely unpleasant. Gintoki didn't give the same reactions; it irritated Hijikata that the young man was not moaning or gasping, merely sighing and lingering; as if the whole thing was so familiar it had lost it's passion. Stopping his ministrations, Gintoki sighed contentedly and pulled himself up further, so that he was face to face with the older man, and to his side. Hijikata regarded his companion, who was as nonchalant as ever, despite the situation. It was maddening, but the after-effects of the orgasm were still circulating, so he decided to let himself relax while he could. He couldn't stop the small smile curl on his lips as he felt Gintoki's touch; gently wiping away the wet strands of hair matted to his face to softly caress his brow with his thumb, to kiss his eyelids and let his warm, moist cheek rest on his own contently. Swallowing, he opened his eyes to regard his expression. As usual, it was difficult to read, though he looked fairly content. An odd sigh escaped the young man, and he looked down to inspect what he was doing. Hijikata blinked wearily as he regarded the young samurai, slowly stroking himself.

"What….why are you doing that?" Gintoki's genially closed eyes opened slightly, before shutting as he continued.

"I'm waiting…I don't want to loose my erection." he said softly, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. Hijikata raised himself to his elbows, forcing Gintoki to sit separately, as he examined the samurai's manhood.

"You're not at your limit? What are you waiting for exactly?" he asked with caution, staring at the organ with morbid fascination. Looking back to Gintoki's face, he caught his eyes and frowned as they darted to his own groin.

"Oh that's ridiculous!" he snapped, relishing in the expression he received. He wasn't sure how to respond to such an occasion; nothing like this can ever be taught, he thought absently as he kept his vision on Gintoki's face. It was then he received an expression he hadn't been expecting, one that he didn't particularly like. Eyes cast downwards, head lowered and a hand absently scratching at the back of his head.

"…could you maybe…give me a hand to the bathroom?" sheer guilt, and shame. Hijikata wasn't sure how to answer; this man had just satisfied him sexually. Even though the whole experience had been unwanted, could he just let him leave?

Gulping, Hijikata made his mind up, moving towards Gintoki, he handled his jaw and lifted it to reveal slightly reddened cheeks.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," he said finally, swallowing as he regarded the man's arousal, trying to be calm. "You could have just asked." he said coolly, lowering himself while gently pushing Gintoki back, exposing his bandaged chest. The young man appeared to grimace, but he couldn't be sure.

"My, my Oogushi-kun," he said softly, letting his hand rest on the older man's shoulder as Hijikata lowered his head to his arousal, "You're quite the gallant Vice-Commander aren't you?" ignoring the perm-headed young man, Hijikata stared at the younger samurai's member. It was significant in size. Trying to open his mouth, he found it snapping shut before he could get close. His jerky approach was halted, however, as he felt a sharp bang to the top of his head.

"Stop breathing on it, you'll kill me!" Hijikata smiled and cautiously licked the arousal. Gintoki shuddered.

"I can do what I like; one false move and I bite the bastard off." he glanced up demonically. "Clear?" Gintoki laughed nervously.

"Hey hey, Oogushi-kun…I'm not into that S&M stuff you know? Christ he's scary…" the latter uttered under his breath as he winced from another carefully planted lick. Hijikata withdrew as Gintoki manoeuvred himself into a more comfortable position; his legs crossed as he sat, leaning back on his arm as one still held onto Hijikata. The older samurai swallowed as he lowered himself once again. He had never thought of the man as being particularly attractive, but now he was simply glowing. His soft moist skin, his beautifully toned body; even his eyes looked alluring for once. His actions seemed comforting, almost like a teacher, showing him what to do with patience and understanding. Delighting the soft moans, Hijikata sucked on the arousal gingerly, trying to mimic what Gintoki had done previously. He smiled and closed his eyes as he felt the hand previously resting on his shoulder move to the back of his head to gently stroke it, comfortingly, sparing the odd occasion when he would lick something sensitive and the fingers would stiffen. Glancing upwards as he withdrew slightly, his mouth stopping just short of the head, he felt his stomach tighten in a familiar fashion as he gazed at Gintoki. Sweat trickled down face to rest at his collarbone, his head flung backwards, his chest jutted forward, gasping before moaning deeply in an almost agonising manner. Sodden hair stuck to the young man's face, covering his eyes as his body buckled under itself. At first he thought he had hurt him; as he fell to the futon, Hijikata hastily crawled over him to inspect his wounds. Nothing was amiss. Even though Gintoki looked pained, the young man smiled sincerely as he opened his eyes, his gasping breathes slowing a little. Hijikata realised what had happened.

Raising his hand to his face, he cautiously wiped his mouth and inspected what the wet trace was. He rubbed the substance curiously, before his thoughts were disturbed by gasping laughter.

"Sorry Oogushi-kun…" Gintoki said softly, slowly rising to a sitting position to hold Hijikata gently "I couldn't hold it anymore." The kiss was almost numbing, though only now could he taste the foreign substance clearly. Sweet? Surely that was Gintoki's mouth, it always seemed to have traces of sweetness. Did I…swallow it? He thought as the ever probing tongue glided across the roof of his mouth. Looking down absently, he noticed the young man's arousal had indeed faltered; but also that his load was mostly on his stomach and thighs.

"I pulled away." the voice seemed distant in Hijikata's thoughts, but the source was soon brought to his attention. Gintoki rubbed against some of the fluid with his finger and raised it to Hijikata's lips, "I didn't want to make you taste me without permission." Hijikata took a breath before cautiously sucking on the extended finger. Salty. Bitter. This was Gintoki?

"Hey hey, Oogushi-kun…that's very sensual, even for you." uttered Gintoki, with his usual placid expression. He kissed Hijikata leisurely before lying back on the futon with one arm behind his head. The sheer audacity of this man! Hijikata thought as he settled himself down beside him, wincing as he pulled the sheets around them; his budding arousal disturbed by the touch. Sighing thoroughly irritated, he turned on his side and rested a hand on Gintoki's arm. It was warm. He yearned for sleep now, but he could feel those rust-coloured eyes gazing at him relentlessly.

"What is it Sakata?" he said without opening his eyes.

"I think it's time we did things…properly." the words pierced him like a sword, each one stabbing itself deeper into him. Looking up at him with a frown, he was shocked to find the sheets covering Gintoki's crotch was bulging slightly.

"How can you be….are you…already?" he asked hastily, the young man merely smiled and turned the older man onto his back, Hijikata's limbs still too weak to protest.

"I'm young." was all that he said before lips his caressed his own; tenderly, but hungrily. Hijikata gasped as he felt Gintoki's hand glide over his hip and under him to fondle a cheek. Gintoki smiled widely as he brought the hand around and out from underneath to part and lift one of his legs. In doing this, he lifted himself and the sheet that had been covering them slid downwards to crumple at his hips. A contented sigh escaped the young man, the anticipation obviously building.

"It's too warm to be under sheets." he remarked, his voice sultry and heavy. Hijikata noticed the sheen from his body, a thin film of sweat glistened on the young man's skin. Godly. Even the mere sight of the man was making the fire in his loins stir ferociously; and in response, his budding arousal was blossoming quickly causing him to moan unexpectedly. He felt Gintoki's lips on his neck, his fingers dancing across his testes to caress his perineum. Crying out as this extremely sensitive area was touched delicately, he clamped a hand over his mouth and moaned raucously, the sound muffled greatly by the hand. Gintoki muttered something incoherent before his fingers probed ever deeper, circling his entrance cautiously before pressing down on the flesh firmly. A harsh breath escaped the Hijikata, and a frustrated moan followed. This was repeated once, twice. The finger pushed inward gently until the whole of the tip was inside, then it remained stationary for a moment or two. Hijikata felt Gintoki's breath on his neck halt ever so slightly, as he pushed in the rest of the finger slowly. His cries were unheeded, almost unheard as he brought up his other hand to stifle his mewling. The foreign object felt as though tearing through his body, burning sharply with every movement, however slight. Finally, it paused it's movement and Hijikata felt Gintoki shift slightly, until his nose gently brushed his own.

"Oogushi-kun…this might hurt," he uttered softly, kissing his cheek tenderly he removed the finger, as if to distract. "but I assure you; it'll feel good."

He was briefly relieved, but he couldn't help but feel an emptiness from it's departure. Moving slightly, Gintoki stretched himself to the side momentarily before resting his body delicately on Hijikata's. He winced as he felt the finger once more, pressing inside his body slightly before being removed. Another kiss as the slick finger entered once more, pushing slightly deeper. Repeating a few more times, the intrusion wasn't as painful, and the finger slid slowly in and out of him, without resistance. Gintoki murmured something, but Hijikata wasn't listening, he only registered the sound. He felt soft, quick kisses on his collarbone, his chest hitching slightly as his unattended arousal was fondled. Hijikata gasped and threw his body forward as he felt the head of Gintoki's erection press softly against his entrance. In doing this, he knocked Gintoki's face against his chest harshly, and caused the hand to rip from his arousal. He cursed and tensed as the wave of pleasure subsided, and he drew his attention to Gintoki, who looked up at him with vague interest.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked innocently, cradling his manhood defensively. Hijikata's brow knitted as he stared at the young man, he was livid.

"You tried to put your….thing in me!" His irritation grew as the corner of Gintoki's mouth inclined ever so slightly.

"Ah (my thing)? I did ask you for permission; I assumed your silence was a yes." Hijikata faltered. He knew he hadn't been entirely listening to him, so this was possibly true. Swallowing, he lay back down on the futon, his cheeks suitably redder than before. Gintoki took this as an 'I'm sorry, please continue.' and did so, with renewed fervour. Hijikata felt almost relieved when Gintoki's hot, wet tongue plunged into his mouth. He hadn't forgotten about the near penetration however, and flinched as he felt Gintoki take his hip. With one hand. Glancing downwards, past Gintoki's curls, he noticed the missing hand was being heavily coated in a tub of the medicinal balm he had used to treat Gintoki's wounds previously. He sighed through his nose, as Gintoki retreated slightly taking the kiss outside of their mouths. Hijikata smiled as he realised that his companion was just as sexually frustrated as he was; his brow knitted, the red flush of his cheeks deepening, small moans and mewls escaping his open mouth as he prepared himself. Ending the kiss, he drew himself up slightly, stuffing the sheets of the futon underneath Hijikata to raise him slightly as he lifted and parted Hijikata's legs.

Hijikata darted an inquisitive look at him, but he needn't have done. The head of Gintoki's arousal pushed inside him slowly until all of it was within him. Hijikata cried out and clamped a hand to his mouth as the organ pushed in even further. The soft moan from Gintoki comforted him slightly, but nothing could have prepared him for the sheer fullness he felt. The burning, stretching of his opening was too much to bare. Gintoki seemed to have been expecting this though, and sharply planted his hand firmly on his chest to disable movement. He did however, stop moving inside. As Hijikata grew accustomed to the fullness, his protest ceased and Gintoki removed his hand, instead cupping the rim of Hijikata's jaw. Almost completely inside now, Gintoki moved jerkily, struggling to proceed while the strong muscles of the sphincter were clenched down on the organ. He rested as he felt his pubic area touch Hijikata's arousal, and lay down on top of him gently, leaning on his elbows so that he didn't rest his full weight on him. He teased him finely, lingering on his lips and then pulling away until Hijikata begged. With gentle cooing, Gintoki pulled himself out of him slowly, halting momentarily before pushing back in. He hummed in pleasure as his inner thigh softly brushed against Hijikata's. It was painful, but it also felt strangely gratifying. He had never understood how this method of penetration, in men or otherwise, would give anything but pain. Pleasure sparked through his body suddenly as Gintoki pushed in a little faster, and touched something deep inside, brushed it for a moment. Feeling the moan building inside him, he forced himself onto Gintoki, kissing him passionately as he bellowed into him. His body seemingly gave up trying to resist, and the muscle constricting Gintoki's shaft slackened, allowing him to slide himself in and out with ease. The rhythm remained the same however; slow and leisurely. It was frustrating to no end, but the slowly building pleasure coiled in his loins and he lifted his legs to wrap around Gintoki's hips. His idle hands clutched to Gintoki's shoulders as he stroked his prostrate time and time again. The slow gentle thrusts were soothing though, and even though the intense pleasure was fleeting, the rhythm was coherent, the pace consistent. Gintoki hummed in pleasure as kissed Hijikata as he curled his fist around his arousal, to pump it gently to the rhythm of his hips. Words were unneeded as Hijikata's mouth opened to speak, Gintoki's grip tightened slightly, and Hijikata came, spilling over Gintoki's hand and his belly. After the final waves of pleasure had subsided, he relished the tender kiss he received. He felt it was a thank you, for his trouble. The slow thrusting continued, and Hijikata was left to regard his companion, who had closed his eyes in pleasure. The thrusts didn't quicken, nor become more forceful as he climaxed inside. Hijikata's eyebrows knitted slightly as he felt the hot liquid filling him. Sighing, he smiled as Gintoki kissed his eyebrow softly in appreciation; he savoured the other samurai's touch, as they embraced.

Hijikata had unintentionally drifted off when movement in the room caused him to stir. He rose slowly, groggily taking in his surroundings. His first shock was that Gintoki was no longer with him, the next, was that he was very wet and sticky. Lifting the sheet, he found the result of his activities across his lower regions. He sighed and lifted his head to regard the movement, that had once again caught his eye.

"Someone there? Don't skulk around in the darkness - show yourself immediately!" The movement ceased for a moment, before a young man emerged from the darkness.

"Have a nice dream Vice Commander? You seemed to be enjoying it." Okita. Hijikata, shook his head and scanned the area around him for his cigarettes.

"That's none of your business," he found the cigarettes and lit one on locating the lighter. He exhaled noisily, "What do you want Sougo." He said abruptly, irritation showing clearly in his tone.

"Well, it's just that," he paused, regarding Hijikata critically "while you were…snoozing…Vice Commander, the one called 'Sakata Gintoki', left the premises." Hijikata almost choked on the smoke of his cigarette and launched to his feet.

"He's gone?! How?!" The captain shrugged, turning his attention to Hijikata's crotch and mockingly hiding his face.

"….Cold….Vice Commander?" Hijikata couldn't stop the blush blooming on his face as he hurriedly wrapped his robe around himself.

"None of your business!" he blurted out testily, issuing a command to leave the room. Sitting down on the futon, Hijikata thought about the situation. Of course, Gintoki had never been a prisoner, he was merely there for medical treatment. There was nothing stopping him from leaving, but a 'goodbye' might have satisfied the curious, ambiguous emotions circling his mind. There was of course, the issue of what happened previously that day; had it been some intensely sexual, vivid wet dream? Or did it really happen. Hijikata sighed in frustration and continued to ponder as he looked out of the half-open door to the garden.

"It's a beautiful night," he said softly, taking a slow, deep drag of his cigarette before releasing it "the silver moonlight is…truly divine." Raising to his feet, he walked over to the door and rested his hand on it, gazing once more at the full moon above him.

"Oh well." he said as he slowly slid the door shut.

"It cannot be helped"

* * *

I dunno why, but i find writing that sort of thing....difficult...I'm sorry if the wordage was a bit repetive, i don't like using vulgar words like (cock)

As always, please review and tell me what you thought! I'll be submitting a Hijikata/Gintoki soon also, so please stay tuned for that ^^

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
